brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of non-physical Scooby-Doo minifigures
There are a number of Minifigures associated with the ''Scooby-Doo'' theme that have never received a physical form. Minifigures Actress The unnamed actress was the female lead in Brickton Studios' film, Two Hearts in Paris. Adam Adam is a character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Knight Time Terror. Admiral Ducheeseslob Admiral Ducheeseslob was a naval officer, in LEGO Scooby-Doo: Blowout Beach Bash. Atticus Fink Atticus Fink is a corrupt developer in LEGO Scooby Doo: Haunted Hollywood who is looking to buy and tear down Brickton Studios. In an effort to force Chet Brickton to sell to him, he terrorizes the studio lot disguised as various monsters, but his plans are foiled by the Scooby Gang. Atticus Fink unmasked.png|Atticus unmasked. Augustus Grimsley Augustus Grimsley is a character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Knight Time Terror. Bingo Belle Bingo Belle is a character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Blowout Beach Bash. Ghost Bonnie Bingo Belle.png|A ghost version. Boris Karnac Boris Karnac is a deceased character featured in LEGO Scooby Doo: Haunted Hollywood as a famous monster movie actor (presumably a nod to Boris Karlof). When various monsters whom he played terrorize Brickton Studios in the film, it is thought by some that his ghost must be haunting the studio. Boris Karnac, Jr. Boris Karnac, Jr., often called Junior for short, is the son of Boris Karnac in LEGO Scooby Doo: Haunted Hollywood. Employed as a security guard at Brickton Studios, Boris later adopted the costumes of his father's various movie monster roles to terrorize the studio in his father's memory. It was only after he was captured by Scooby-Doo and co. that his identity was revealed. Boris Carnac, Jr. unmasked.png|Boris Carnac, Jr. unmasked Brenda Brenda is a character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Blowout Beach Bash. Bryan Lakeshore Bryan Lakeshore is a minor character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Haunted Hollywood. Background He reported live on the red carpet of the Hollywood premiere of Security Cam Monsters: The Adventure Begins, directed by Fred Jones at Brickton Studios. When he saw Drella Diabolique he asked for a moment of her time, but she remarked that he could have two moments because he was attractive. He then announced the arrivals of Boris Carnac, Jr. and Fred Jones, interviewing them, respectively. Captain Brutimore Bash Captain Brutimore Bash is a monster character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Blowout Beach Bash. Ghost Brutimore Bash.png|A ghost version. Chad Holdout Chad Holdout is a character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Blowout Beach Bash. Chad Holdout was the co-holder of the Captains of the Bingo Bash. He and his sister, Krissy, also dressed up as the Ghosts of Captain Bash and Bingo Belle, respectively, to scare the away any opposition to their titles. Chad and Krissy unmasked.png|Chad & Krissy unmasked. Charlie the Funland Robot Charlie the Fundland Robot is a Scooby-Doo minifigure that is featured only in LEGO Dimensions as a background and summoned character. Background Charlie is a robot designed and built by Mr. Jenkins, to help run Funland when he is busy. Charlie is a villain, but usually appears under the control of another party. Charlie Grimsley Charlie Grimsley is a member of the Grimsley family from LEGO Scooby Doo: Knight Time Terror. Chet Brickton Chet Brickton is the manager of Brickton Studios in LEGO Scooby Doo: Haunted Hollywood. Commodore Ducheeseslob Commodore Ducheeseslob was a naval officer. Dada-Doo Dada-Doo '''is a Scooby-Doo minifigure introduced in LEGO Dimensions in 2015. Background Dada-Doo is the father of Scooby-Doo and the husband of Mumsy-Doo. Deputy The '''Deputy is a character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Blowout Beach Bash. Background The Deputy was a law enforcement officer of Blowout Beach, until his and the Sheriff's attempts to destroy tourism got them arrested. Director The Director is a minor character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Haunted Hollywood. Dwight Monkfish Dwight Monkfish is a character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Blowout Beach Bash. Krissy Holdout Krissy Holdout is a character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Blowout Beach Bash. Kyle Grimsley Kyle Grimsley is a member of the Grimsley family introduced in LEGO Scooby Doo: Knight Time Terror. He used the guise of the Black Knight, a suit of armour which was purportedly alive, to scare tourists away (and eventually the rest of his family, so he could find the secret treasure and keep it all to himself. Kyle Grimsley unmasked.png|Kyle Unmasked. Laura Holdout Laura Holdout is a character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Blowout Beach Bash. Mitzi Capaletto Mitzi Capaletto is a character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Blowout Beach Bash. Mumsy-Doo Mumsy-Doo '''is a Scooby-Doo minifigure introduced in LEGO Dimensions in 2015. Background '''Mumsy-Doo is the mother of Scooby-Doo and the wife of Dada-Doo. Museum Guide The Museum Guide is a character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Blowout Beach Bash. Phil Phil is a treasure hunter introduced in LEGO Scooby Doo: Knight Time Terror. Police Officer The Police Officer is a character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Blowout Beach Bash. Rob Holdout Rob Holdout is a character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Blowout Beach Bash. He and his wife also dressed up as the Ghosts of Captain Bash and Bingo Belle, respectively, to search for the deceased pirates' hidden treasure. Sheriff The Sheriff is a character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Blowout Beach Bash. Tommy Tommy is a character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Blowout Beach Bash. Treasure Hunter The Treasure Hunter is an unnamed character in LEGO Scooby Doo: Knight Time Terror. Walt Walt is the owner of a malt shop who appears in LEGO Scooby Doo: Haunted Hollywood. Wanda Grimsley Wanda Grimsley is a member of the Grimsley family introduced in LEGO Scooby Doo: Knight Time Terror. Category:Scooby-Doo Minifigures Category:Unrated articles